


Have A Heart

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Week 2016 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2016, M/M, Monster Leonard Snart, Monster Mick Rory, Monsters, Spoilers for space pirates, coldwave, spoilers for s1e7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Written for the ColdWave Week 2016. Day 5: Magic/Meta/MonsterCouldn't pick one so I wrote one for each. 'MONSTER'**better late than never?**





	

Have a Heart

"You're a monster with the IQ of meat," Rip spat as he spun away from Mick to stare at the force-field that held them in the prison cell aboard the Archeron. He winced barely a moment later; though out of his fellow passenger's view, as he realized what had come out of his mouth. Rip's pride kept him from apologizing despite the fact that he knew it wouldn't end well if he didn't.

"Dude, not cool," Jax admonished as he turned to try and soothe his team mate, hand outstretched to comfort, only to recoil at the look of cold-blooded murder on the man's face. He felt a thrill of terror run through him at the thought of what Mick might do if he was provoked at the moment. The prudent choice would be to commiserate with Mick about what an ass Rip was... later. When the arsonist did't look like he'd rip apart the next person to talk to him. Or light them on fire. Either option didn't really appeal to Jax.

"You have no idea," Mick growled as he grabbed Rip by the shoulder and spun him around, he hauled the other up; by the front of his shirt and jacket, onto his toes to emphasize his point. "Get out of my way. I'm getting out of here. You and me? We're done. And don't you forget that."

"I didn't mean it like that," Rip tried to protest even as he felt a thrill of fear race up his spine at the look in the arsonist's eyes as his hands moved up to hold onto Mick's as though he was afraid the other man might just strangle him to death. He might with the way he was feeling about his dear captain.

"Screw you," Mick growled as he turned to the doorway. "Guards! I wanna make a deal! Take me to the Captain."

"You wanna make a deal?" one the guards asked as he stood in front of the door, hand poised over the door controls. He looked over Mick and decided that he bald man didn't look like he was looking out for anyone but himself.

"Yeah, that's what I said, wasn't it?" Mick demanded, posture challenging as he crossed his arms over his chest, irritation clear in his voice and his pose.

"That's fine with me," the guard replied as he opened the door and gestured with his gun. "Don't get any funny ideas."

"Nothin' funny about what I'm thinkin'," Mick replied as he followed the guards without sparing a backward glance. He followed calmly, making sure to look like he was done with the whole situation; to be honest he was but he had other plans too, and waited until the Captain agreed to send him back to the Waverider with a portion of his crew.

"Can't believe you're selling out your whole crew," one of the new guys said as their ship docked with the Waverider. He laughed and nudged Mick like they were in on some big joke, a big smile on his face.

"About that..." Mick replied, voice low and rumbling as he turned back, teeth sharper than they'd been a few moments earlier. His eyes glowed with an unholy light.

"What are you?!" one the guards nearest to Mick demanded as he pulled his gun to bear on the arsonist.

"A monster. What did you think? Didn't you hear what dear, Captain Hunter called me?" Mick asked cordially as he lunged. Screaming followed as Mick tore through the contingent he'd been sent with, claws on his hands tearing weapons away as fangs dug into veins. He held one man, still alive but unconscious as the airlock opened. He grinned at Len down the hallway.

"Mick?" Len's voice called, shaking slightly as he looked over the blood and gore splattered over his partner.

"I brought you a present," Mick called as he hoisted the man he was dragging. He could see the looks of horror on Ray, Kendra, and Sara.

Len licked his lips in response, his whole body shivered. "I was worried for a minute there. Thought you might have thought about betraying us..." He looked up at Mick, eyes glowing a faint blue as he took a few steps closer, almost unconsciously.

"Thought about it," Mick admitted with a shrug. "Mostly figured it wouldn't be worth it. It's Rip's fault I was even thinkin' it. And him? I'd betray him in a heartbeat. You? Not so much."

Len shook his head as he holstered his weapon and moved closer. "You saved him for me?"

"I don't understand ... what's going on?" Ray asked, voice weak as his mind connected the dots before he was ready to face what he was seeing.

"Just your type. Wiry, and energetic. I was going to save you more, but I was hungry," Mick replied softly, affection clearly evident in his voice. "He's clean too. I can smell it on him."

Len smirked as he reached Mick and snatched the unconscious guy by the front of his shirt. He took a deep sniff, nostrils flaring as he took in the scent. "You always bring me such nice presents," he murmured before opening his mouth wide and digging into the man's throat.

"Oh my god," Kendra murmured as she watched Len feed on the man in his grip until the body stopped twitching. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Mick offered as he turned to look at Kendra, blood and gore stained the front of his clothes. "We don't eat the innocent." He grinned, blood stained fangs rested against his lower lip.

"Hm," Len agreed as he pulled back and licked the blood from his mouth. He was much neater, only a small trickle of blood ran down his neck and to his shirt. He punched his hand through the chest of the man in his grip and pulled his heart out, examining it carefully. "It's been a while since we had such a rich meal."

"True. You wanna help me go rescue the others?" Mick offered as he looked at the heart in Len's hand with a hungry lick of his lips. "There's about ten guys left on the other ship. I'll let you have first pick if you'd like."

Len leaned forward and pressed his bloodstained lips to Mick's with a groan of appreciation. He tore a chunk off the heart after he pulled back, offering the rest to Mick. "Excellent idea..."

Mick grinned, took a bite of his own, and led the way.

Rip made several apologies after they got back to the Waverider.

END


End file.
